gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Successor/Darkstalkers 4
Darkstalkers 4 (Vampire Successor in Japan) is the new fighting game sequel to the Vampire/Darkstalkers franchise by Capcom that will be on the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and the XBOX 540 later in the year 2014. The game's development will be run on the Unreal Engine 3 and will have 2.5D graphics in due to the fact that many Darkstalkers obscure animation and moves could be displayed better. The story of Darkstalkers 4 will take place some time after the events of Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Saviour in Japan) and will have about 12 returning characters, 8 new characters and 2 guest characters, totalling the roster of 22 characters.' ' Prologue Coming Soon. Game Menus and Gameplay Coming Soon. Characters These are the Darkstalkers that will be playable in the game. THE RETURNING CHARACTERS Morrigan Aensland Jon Talbain Felicia Anakaris Lord Raptor Rikuo Sasquatch Huitzil/Phobos Hsien-Ko Lilith Aensland Baby Bonnie Hood Q-Bee THE NEW CHARACTERS CRUZ ALTAR Species: Dhampir Country: Unknown He was found by a nun as a baby where a church once stood, on an altar with a giant cross overlooking, although she sensed the darkness inside the child, the nun decided to adopt him nonetheless. Cruz grew up amongst the society of humans, somehow aware that he was so different from them, the nun (or 'Auntie' as he called her) warned him not to use his powers for ill desires should he embrace them, a fact that he took to his heart. Through training and dedicationg in using the darkness inside, Cruz was able to finally master it in a short space of time, something that was never achieved before, as a reward, the nun gave him the powerful sword 'Astolpho the Black' which he can materialise when needed. His hometown was suddenly attacked by a horde of shadow demons led by a female darkstalker in red who claimed the life of the nun that looked after him, wanting to avenge his mother figure and know the truth behind, Cruz begins his journey as a Dark Hunter. TAKAKO NO MAE Species: Fox Spirit Country: Japan A millenium old kitsune spirit who managed to achieve immortality, but at a heavy cost as she needed many souls throughout the centuries to accomplish her goal. She now spends the majority of her time atoning for her actions, Takako can be an utter trickster (given that she's a fox spirit) and a complete flirt at times, but she is quite observant and hides her pain with much comic relief. One day, Takako senses a supernatural disruption in the air and deducts that something terribly bad is going to happen, seeing this as an opportunity to make up for her pasts sins, Takoko embarks towards the direction of the disruption. LIESELOTTE Country: Human Country: Germany REX Species: Golem Country: Unknown (Somewhere in Europe) Rex is the guardian of a chain of hidden catacombs and vaults that lie underneath a mountain in the European Alps. His main purpose is to protect a peculiar artifact that is capable of bringing calamity if used by the wrong hands, Rex has had to drive off as many tomb raiders as he can remember. One day, a group of humans confronted Rex and while the golem was able to repel the invaders, he didn't notice that one of them had snuck behind an took the artifact, when he realised this, Rex immediatly wasted no time in leaving the catacombs and search for the robbers who took the artifact. MUNEMORI TAIRA Species: Oni Demon (formerly Human) Country: Japan Munemori Taira is an evil oni samurai who was formerly a human, he was the historical warrior that led the Taira clan against the Minamoto in the Genpei War (1180 - 1185). Munemori was executed and sent to hell where he ended up turning into a warrior demon, the colour of the steel of his sword 'Chouetsu Tomonari' turned into a flaming red. Munemori uses the fire element which he can use from his sword or his body, he has been training for a long time in hell, so that when the time comes, Munemori would be the most invincible demon of all. Munemori wishes to return to Japan in the Human world and start another Genpei War so that he can claim the nation himself. MAXENTIUS Species: Incubus Country: Italy ERZEBET RASNOV Species: Vampire Country: Hungary ANGRA MAINYU Species: Unknown Country: Unknown GUEST CHARACTERS Ruby Rose (From the RWBY Series) Another Guest character Stages Coming Soon. Trivia *Takako no Mae is based on the japanese fox spirit Tamamo no Mae who was the favourite consort of Emperor Go-Toba. *Munemori Taira is based on the actual samurai of the Genpei war. *Erzebet is heavily based on Elizabeth Bathory (1560 - 1614), who was an infamous countess of the Kingdom of Hungary, she killed many female subjects be they peasant or noble and apparently bathed in their blood. She is forever remembered as the 'Bloody Countess' and has had films based on her related to vampirism, such as Countess Dracula. *For those who are wondering why I decided not to include Demitri Maximoff, Victor von Gerdenheim, Bishamon, Pyron, Donovan Baine, Jedah Dohma and Dee for Darkstalkers 4 is due to the storyline as it takes place after the canon epilogue of Darkstalkers 3, in case you don't know what happens to these characters are as follows: Demitri got killed by Jedah during the events of Darkstalkers 3 when the vampire confronted him, this is confirmed in the Vampire Saviour Drama CD which is considered canon. Jedah was defeated and killed either by Donovan or Morrigan or both, but nonetheless his death is canon and the 'Fetus of God' was dismantled by Anita personally, but there is specualtion Jedah isn't gone forever. Victor is also dead because his Darkstalkers 3 ending is canon, he sacrificed his life by giving every ounce of all his energies to Emily so she could live a long, normal life. Bishamon's role in the Darkstalkers series is over after he sealed the demon blade and armour, Hannya and Kien, though it is possible for the accursed sword and armour to be released again. Pyron is considered deceased after Demitri Maximoff absorbed all of the alien's power as his own in Darkstalkers/Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge, Demitri's ending in Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge is one of the major canon endings. Donovan Baine's whereabouts are currenlty unknown, his Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge ending is no longer considered canon since in the Vampire Saviour Drama CD which is canon, he (or Morrigan or possibly both) defeats Jedah Dohma, what happens after the epilogue isn't known but Donovan is alive and well. Jedah was defeated and killed either by Donovan or Morrigan or both, but nonetheless his death is canon and the 'Fetus of God' was dismantled by Anita personally, but there is specualtion Jedah isn't gone forever. Dee was nothing more than a 'what if' character for Vampire Saviour much like Evil Ryu was for Ryu in the Street Fighter series, so anything related to Dee is considered non-canon. All of this comes from the official Darkstalkers material which I possess so I know what I'm talking about. Category:Darkstalkers Category:Fighting games Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:2014 video games